The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tradescantia plant, botanically known as Tradescantia andersoniana and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Good Luck’.
The new Tradescantia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Anna Paulowna, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Tradescantia plants with attractive flower coloration.
The new Tradescantia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2004 in Anna Paulowna, The Netherlands, of two unnamed seedling selections of Tradescantia andersoniana, not patented. The new Tradescantia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Anna Paulowna, The Netherlands in 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Tradescantia plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Anna Paulowna, The Netherlands since 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Tradescantia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.